


Two curses are the charm

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Prince Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Prince Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Sora, much like most fairy tale princesses (he is a Disney princess, just admit it), has decided to marry the prince of the neighboring kingdom. The thing is, the idiot frightens a witch and is turned into a frog. Only for him to then turn this accidental curse into a blessing that his father shouldn't have agreed with.





	Two curses are the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing style wavers a bit towards the end. It was kinda hard to write it like a folk tale after a while. Since this had to be extra long.

Once there ruled a kind king. This king had a lovely prince who was just as kind. One day, the king summoned his son. He wished to find the prince a bride. The brunette prince heeds his father's call but gave his father a disappointing response.

"Father, I do not wish for a bride to marry." The prince said softly. "I wish to be able to choose who I wish to wed." The prince seemed sheepish when he told his dear father this. The king sat upon his throne and thought a moment.

"Ah, you have all the maidens the choose from!" His father declared. "Do you wish to marry outside our humble kingdom?"

"Yes, father. I wish to marry the prince in our neighboring kingdom." The young prince chimed. His father pauses and carefully thought over his son's words. Finally, after a long moment, he nodded.

"That is fine, my dear son. But how do you know if he is to love you?" He asked.

"I, prince Sora, will go to his court dressed as a humble beggar and ask him. I shall ask if he is to love the prince of our kingdom. If he wishes to marry the prince; and, if he would bring a trinket of his love." The prince smiled softly. This idea caused the king to fall silent once more.

"If this is to work, you must go on foot." The king stated. His eyes became weary. "If you are to do this, you must avoid the witch in the woods between our two kingdoms."

"Of course, father! Of course. I shall avoid the witch in the woods." And without a single word more, the young prince left his castle. The prince dawned tattered and torn robs.

The prince gingerly wandered around and came across a poor beggar woman. He kneeled to her and handed her a necklace. She thanked him, but he refused to take her praises. He only asked how to navigate the woods. The woman happily told him how to make his way through the woods.

Sora thanked the kind beggar and told her that she is to go to the king and give him the necklace. He wished not to let the poor woman suffer; so, he promised she is to earn a boon. He soon left without a word. He moved into the tortuous, dark, and haunting woods.

Carrying on his long journey, he ran into a young maiden. This young maiden adorns pale robes; and, her hair was soft pale gold. Humming ever so softly, she walked among the woods with a light step. The maiden's activities baffled the poor prince. He approached her, startling the maiden.

She jumped slightly and looked at him. She worried that he was to hunt her; so, before the prince could get a word out, she turned him into a frog. The young witch hadn't meant to turn him into a frog and dropped her basket. She kneeled and helped the poor prince out of his now oversized robes.

"I am sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," he croaked. "I didn't expect this, but I apologize for startling you, miss. Can you please turn me back?" The prince, much like his father, did not fault the witch. He saw it as the accident it was.

"I afraid not, my dear sir. I wish I could, but it seems I have cursed you. The only way for you to go back to normal is to be kissed by your true love." She said with a guilty voice.

"Ah! Well then, this helps me more than you think, dear witch." He mused. "I am the prince of the kingdom before these woods."

She looked shocked as her mystical blue eyes filled with sorrow. "Why is the prince dressed in beggar clothing? Surely you had a reason to wear such clothing."

"I do! I was on my way to the neighboring kingdom! I wish to ask the prince if he was to marry me! However, in a way to make sure he doesn't recognize me." The small frog responded. The witch stood up and smiled.

"I wish to help you with your journey!" The witch chirped. "I shall take you to the lake. There you will meet the prince!" And so the witch carried the little frog prince to the lake. Once they arrived at the lake, she kneeled over and placed him at the maw of the body of water. 

"Oh, thank you, dear witch. How must I repay you?"

"You needn't repay me riches. You have already helped me more than you know." The witch paused. "But please call me Naminé."

"Of course! Please, call me Sora." The prince chimed. The witch nodded and bid the cursed prince due. Sora still isn't used to being a frog, but he liked this an excuse to get a kiss from the prince. Maybe even get to know the prince a small bit before being turned back to normal.

Day turned to dusk. With dusk, the soft moon's rays gently shined on the lake. Faint footfalls crept up to the lake. While the frog lightly slept, a young silver-haired male made his way to the lake. The male was the prince of the neighboring kingdom. The silk robes made that clear, along with the elven crown that rested upon his lilac hair. He carried a canvas with a few paints.

The full moon was enchanting, such as the prince who found himself settling down at the water's edge. It was soft and calm in the ever enchanting night. The prince wasted many hours sketching out the image of the glorious night and was about to paint when he dropped his paintbrush in the lake. The prince let out a loud sigh, but couldn't see where the brush had fallen. 

"Ah, I shouldn't have come this night. I have dropped my paintbrush into the lake." The prince sighed. "It was my mother's paintbrush. How shall I tell my father of this loss?"

The cursed prince stirred and moved from his lily pad and into the prince's view. "I can help you!" Said the frog. "What is it that you have lost?"

"My mother's paintbrush. I have dropped it in the pond."

"I can retrieve it for you!" the frog croaked. "And all I ask in return is that you give me a small kiss!"

"That is a reasonable request, dear frog. I shall take your offer." The prince said with a soft hum. The prince's seafoam eyes flooded with relief as the frog dove into the water. While the murky water was hard to see in at night, with a little bit of work, Sora found the brush.

He arrived out of the water and placed the paintbrush on the shore. He waited for a moment, in hopes the prince would keep his promise. He was surprised when the silver-haired male placed his open palm on the ground. Sora happily hopped onto the prince's hand.

"Thank you, dear frog. But before I kiss you, I wish to know why you are here in the lake." The young prince inquired.

"I once was human, dear prince. I, accidentally, frightened the good witch named Naminé. She turned me into a frog." The frog explained. "I am currently on a mission to visit the neighboring kingdom."

"Ah. What is your mission?"

"Ah! It is the ask the prince three simple questions," the frog croaked happily. "I was sent by Prince Sora!"

"Who might prince Sora be? I have never heard of him, and I have surely heard of every prince in the region little frog."

"What a shame! He is a prince who is the kindest among his peers! He is the youngest of 3 siblings. You must have surely heard of him!"

The prince shook his head. The frog croaked sadly before nodding. The prince thought for a long moment before placing the little frog down. The prince grabbed the canvas and paints, standing up. The frog was about to panic but stopped when the prince scooped him up and placed him on the shoulder. The prince walked at the water's edge for a long while, leaving Sora lost and confused.

Soon they left the lake's maw and went deeper into the woods. The frog became more and more worried. Finally, he spoke.

"Dear prince, where are you taking me?"

"I shall take you to Naminé's hut and then kiss you. If her sister is home, she can lift the curse for you." The prince said softly.

"But how am I to repay you when I am human once more?"

"I'm prince Riku, of the nightfall kingdom. You can find me that way."

The cursed prince paused before nodding," and I am Sky."

The prince smiled softly. The two walked and walked and walked; until they saw a small cottage in the distance with soft light overflowing from it. Riku knocked on the cottage door, and it suddenly opened. The maiden with pale golden hair opened the door and beamed a soft smile. The prince just nodded and held out a finger before holding out his hand for the frog on his shoulder.

The frog happily hopped into the prince's open palm. Naminé understood and waited. The other prince took a moment before giving the frog a small kiss on the head. There was a puff of smoke, and there was the younger prince. He was back to normal once more.

The brunette prince hummed in surprise. He wore beggar clothes, much like the ones he was cursed in. His wild brown hair and ocean blue eyes were filled with joy as he hugged the prince. The witch snickered, and the prince hummed in delight.

"True love does exist. You are both quite lucky. Now, dear prince, you should hurry home. Lest your father knows of your nightly escapades." The witch warned. The prince nodded.

"I hope to see you again then, Sky." The older prince said before slipping into the night and out of view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night fled fast with time, and soon the prince found himself back to his father. He had only earned a kiss from the prince of the neighboring kingdom. But a kiss is all that he needed. He went to his father and told of his triumph of earning a kiss. He explained that he hadn’t unveiled his heritage. The prince had thought long into the night, and decided to make a better plan.

As he unveiled his plane to the king, the king followed along. He thought many minutes, as he tried to see any flaws with the prince’s newest plan. But he found no such flaws and permitted the prince to do as he pleased. He wasn’t about to stop the young boy if he had really found true love.

It took the prince three days to convince the witch to curse him again. And after three long bother filled nights, her sister decided to help the young prince with his goals. The beggar he had helped out days prior had been the witch’s older sister. They both used their magic to turn the prince into a swan. He was now a swan at day, but a human at night.

The prince had very much got what he had asked for, seeing as the two couldn’t revert it. It took a confession of unwavering love to break their. So the prince held himself up at the lake. He slept in the day, and wandered on the shore at night. Hoping for a glimpse of the other prince. It took many nights and many days before the prince with an elven crown was to make an appearance. But Sora was glad to see him nonetheless.

“My lord,” the younger bowed.

“It seems you have managed to be cursed once more.”

“You are right, dear prince. You are right. But I am waiting to find someone who can declare their unwavering love to me.”

“Will it be long?” Asked the curious prince.

“Alas, it seems. For I had only my father and my brothers before I met the witches. But as you can see, I do not love either of the two.”

“Then I shall keep you company till morning. If no one is to come this night, I shall keep coming every night till that day.”

“No, no!” Said the prince. “I mustn’t let a royal such as yourself keep a beggar like me in your company! Surely you have someone who you must keep company late into the night!”

“I do not, and I would rather keep a humble beggar such as you company then be cooped up in my castle.” Said the prince with the snow colored hair.

“Then you shall keep me company till someone is to take me as their lover.”

They both smiled and talked late into the night. In the day, the cursed prince slept as a lovely pure white swan. To pass the nights the cursed prince would appear human in enchanting white robes, and talk to the visiting prince. They talked away many nights, without a sense of time. Soon enough, though, the visiting prince brought worry some news.

“Dear Sky, my father wishes to wed me off with a maiden from another kingdom.”

“Do you wish to marry her?” Inquired the cursed prince.

“No, I do not wish to wed her.”

“Then do not worry, dear prince.” he spoke. “You shalln’t marry a maiden you don’t love.”

“How,” the prince asked. “My father cannot be easily swayed.”

“Go to the kingdom just past these woods and inquire that you wish to find the prince. You shall find him with my help, and when you meet the prince I’m certain you’ll wish to wedd him.” the prince promised.

“And if I do not?”

“I doubt that is to happen. But if that is the case, I shall be surprised.”

The prince nodded and the two talked late into the night once more. Early the next morning the swan cursed male left a letter to his father on where he is to send the royal visitor. He then went to a lake farther away from the two witches and awaited. He uncovered his old outfit he had hidden away and waited for nightfall.

As the sun fell, the water rose around him in a cloak. His feathers turned to soft and warm fabric. He rose from the water, and stood upon the water. His brown hair wild and untamed. His eyes casting an endless sky, his thing limbs stretched out. He rested in a pose much odd. His white clothing was not fitting for him though. Not at this moment. He pulled himself up and changed into the soft red royal robes he had hidden some time before.

Sora had a silver crown rest on his head, and sat upon a small rotting log near the shore. As he waited and waited, he started to wonder if the prince would come. He began to worry that the prince would be looking for him at the other lake. Yet, the younger prince awaited the other patiently. Humming ever so softly, like the older prince would when they would sit in silence.

At last, a rustling could be heard nearby. The prince grew hopeful once more and called out. He pretended to not know it could possibly be the other prince. He got a response confirming who he believed it was. The other prince came shuffling out of a nearby bush. The prince smiled sheepishly when the other saw him.

“Ah, you must be the prince! You look an awful lot like a dear friend of mine.” the snowy haired prince said.

“I could say the same to you, dear prince!” Said the cursed prince.

“You know that I am a prince?”

“How could I not with your attire and your speech?”

“I see. You even speak like my dear friend Sky.”

“It seems I do. Tell me, do you know my name?” The cursed one inquired.

“Neigh. I know that you are a prince.”

“This I am. I am prince Sora.”

The other took a moment. A face of confusion was painted on his face. After a tentative silence, the snowy haired prince spoke once more.

“You and Sky, are the same person. Correct?”

“Aye,” said the prince. The prince smiled sheepishly. Riku was left speechless. He thought for a long moment before smiling and nodding.

He decided to surprise the prince before him. He had come to love this prince, under the guise of a beggar. So the other told the younger to wait till the next evening at this lake. The other happily agreed, and watched the prince leave him. The prince knew it would take a moment before the other would be able to respond. He just hoped the prince would choose to announce he would marry him. Lest he be spellbound to a swan for the rest of his life.

The next night approached at a grueling speed to the poor swan. The prince floated in the water tried and waiting. The moon arose upon him, and he was presented in fine robes fit for a prince in all white. At least it was fitting for him in a way at this point in time. He looked ready to attend his own wedding. The prince spent his time idling near the maw of the lake.

So much time passed that the poor prince began to wonder if the other would actually come back. But he was gifted by a sudden shock of a pair of white arms lacing around his waist. Sora was worried for a second that he was being mistaken for a lover of another. This inkling was dashed quickly when he noticed long snow colored hair fell upon his breast.

He turned his head the prince who had hugged him from behind. Riku’s crown rested upon the soft pale lilac hair. He placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead carefully before standing up again. Once the prince removed himself from the other, he called people who stood just beyond the small clearing. The people he summoned wear knights of both courts and the two witch sisters. Kairi and Naminé watched with anticipation.

The prince from the nightfallen kingdom carefully removed a silver crown from his neck. The necklace was promptly placed on the other. The other looked a bit baffled, before the prince softly smiled.

“The day this enchanted necklace tarnished, I shall cease to love you. It has been passed down from the royal bloodline, always given to the bride’s chosen son to be given to his chosen bride.” The prince spoke, just loud enough for the observers to hear it. “And it has yet to tarnish. I hope to continue this tradition with you, dear prince.”

The other’s face became shocked. “Is your love for me undying?”

“I would say that my love is eternal as the endless sky is littered with clouds in day and stars at night.” The other said.

The prince glowed for a brief moment, but nothing changed physically. Naminé and Kairi looked at one another and shrugged. The spell they placed on the boy had been broken by what the young prince was searching for.

The next day, both kingdoms rejoiced. Their marriage was in the morning. The witches partook in the celebrations with the princes.The two princes brought the two kingdoms together, and with it a new era of peace was established. They both lived happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once more. Sorry if the writing style wavered. Folk tales are hard.


End file.
